roseclaws story (part one)
by RoseclawBlackstar
Summary: Roseclaw after taken by a fox was adopted by a rogue who used to be a warrior cat named leafstorm. Roseclaw thought it would be an easy life but she was wrong! Read more to find out!


Characters: rosekit/rosepaw/roseclaw, blackstar, leafstorm, flamekit/flamepaw/flameeye, owlclaw, goldenkit, talonkit, littlecloud, leopardfoot, tigerkit, bramblestar, mistystar, onestar, crowfeather, tawnypelt, tigerheart, and lionblaze! this is my first... hope you like it!

Leopardfoot had gotten out two kits that were name mistkit and nightkit, she pushed another one out and named it tigerkit. She felt one more... out of breathe she pushed with the remaining strength she had, once the little bundle of fur came out she licked it and it immediantly started to mew. Looking at her kit's fluffy fiery pelt with black tabby markings, she then looked at how delicate she appeared to be. she whispered"and you shall be rosekit" thats when leopardfoot passed out. The four kits layed their waiting for their mother to feed them. Then a fox poked its head inside a hole in the nursery, the nearest one with fiery fur and black tabby markings opened its eyes and let out a shriek. Rosekit looked up at the beast, terrified she crouched down, her fluffy fur standing on end, and hissed at the big animal. she had heard her mother say tigerkit before she fell unconscious. So she called her brothers name "tigerkit... help me!" He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his sister, he tryed to wake up his mother but she wouldn't budge. He stood speechless as he watched the fox grab his sister and run off. After that he was sick... sick enough to where the medicine cat and his mother leopardfoot thought tigerkit might die!

Rosekit struggled to get free from the strong grasp of the fox. She started to mew very loud. Rosekit saw a female cat and mewed even louder, this caught the attention of the female rogue. The rogue, startled, looked at the little kit in the foxes jaws and thought about how one of her kits was killed by one of those treacherous so called creatures! At that thought she drew back her lips in a snarl, took a giant leap, and slit the foxes throat. It yelped as the rogues claws dug into its neck, the fox collapsed to the ground blood pooling around it, by the looks of it , it was dead . Rosekit looked at its rescuer with round eyes" y-you saved me! " rosekit said in amazment. The female rogue stared down at the kit" Yeah I guess I did" she chuckled. Rosekit looked at her, her eyes shining" What's your name?" rosekit asked, " my name is leafstorm... im a... rogue" leafstorm said looking down at her white paws, " I was a rogue because I... loved a Windclan tom, his mate found out and she tried to kill me! I let her fall to her death, not on purpose though! we were fighting in the river and she was falling, I grabbed her scruff but she was to heavy and sh-she f-fell down the waterfall. I was a Riverclan warrior if you didn't know." rosekit looked at leafstorm in awe and replied"my name is rosekit!".

Rosekit looked at leafstorms three kits... flamekit, goldenkit, and talonkit! Rosekit especially liked flamekit, she was so much fun to play with! "Since i've seen how they do this here we go!" whispered leafstorm. Leafstorm yowled " let all... well four kits gather under this... er... small boulder for a... group meeting? Anyways... Goldenkit you are six moons old you are now goldenpaw!" he licked her shoulder and rolled his eyes" thanks momstar" he muttered rosekit,talonkit, and flamekit started to laugh ." Okay... talonkit come forward,you have reached six moons you are now... talonpaw!" "TALONPAW , TALONPAW!" flamekit smirked as her brother and...her so called sister cheered for talonpaw, but flamekit liked rosekit. leafstorm continued," flamekit come toward me, you are now six moons old and are old enough to be an apprentice you are now flamepaw" flamepaw licked leafstorms shoulder and ended up biting her own tongue" is that blood? open your mouth" leafstorm ordered. her kit had bit a little chunk of her tongue off!, " ew! that's so digusting blood is gushing out of her mouth, mom!" stressed goldenpaw ." well how about you get some cobwebs, since you are so worried for her!" leafstorm snapped. Goldenpaw hurried off to the log where lots of cobwebs were." rosekit...my darling come forward, you are six moons old you will now be called rosepaw instead of rosekit" leafstorm said. Rosepaw licked her adopted mother on the shoulder just like her adopted littermates had done, rosepaw missed her real family but this is her family now.

Rosepaw and her " littermates" trained first at hunting which she was pretty good at doing, but then they moved on to fighting thats when the problems started. Flamepaw looked at rosepaw in wide eyes" your claws are... longer than any cat i've seen! I mean their longer th-than mine!" flamepaw said in awe, rosepaw compared their claws and found out that she was right... for once! But when leafstorm saw it she was like"well, every cat is unique!" talonpaw walked up to rosepaw and tugged on her claws" OW! what was that for?" rosepaw yelped" just seeing if they were real..." mumbled talonpaw. Rosepaw was really good at hunting and fighting, leafstorm sadly looked at her kits she had trained them for a long time longer than any apprentice has been trained before, but rosepaw... she's caused lots of wounds on her kits they were accidents but still... I just dont want her to turn into a monster like... brokenstar! she shuddered, killing his own father! But it's time... "let all my apprentices gather under this small boulder for a group meeting! talonpaw you have trained hard by the warrior code that I have taught you, your warrior name shall be... talonfoot" he licked his mothers shoulder and leafstorm continued" goldenpaw, you have passed my expectations to be a warrior... starclan would be proud, so from now on you shall be known as goldenpelt!" he also licked his mothers shoulder and sat by is brother talonfoot. Leafstorm continued again..." flamepaw, you have contained your energetic personality and used it to do good things... like fighting good, hunting, and even good at swimming! you will never be called flamepaw ever again! because you will be called...flameeye!" flameeye licked her mothers shoulder and sat by her brothers. leafstorm yet again continued" rosepaw... y-you have done well in training and you will be an outstanding warrior, from this day forward you will be know as rose... roseclaw!" roseclaw licked leafstorms shoulder and sat down by flameeye, goldenpelt, and talonfoot. "you can leave this place in search of the clans... they have left since the twolegs wrecked their territory! goldenpelt and talonfoot will you stay or go?", the two brothers whispered to eachother, goldenpelt spoke up "we will stay... with you mother" flameeye and roseclaw said their farewells to their family, and they left on there journey.

The journey was long and hard we had to go through twolegplace! We went past the tribe of rushing water who had a tribe cat who was actually a warrior cat! his name was stormfur he told us where the clans were and we were on our way... again. We finally arrived at this island, we saw what looked like... it must be a gathering like what leafstorm told us about! I walked out from under a bush. Cats were looking at me and flameeye with questionable glares and whispering to eachother while looking at us," Why are you looking at me like im a mouse!" roseclaw growled. In her rage she unsheathed her claws, all the cats gasped "do you think she's related to... him?"I dont know she might!". All the whispers were overwhelming roseclaw until a brown tabby tom jumped down from a branch of the tree." I'm bramblestar and do you have any siblings in the clans?", "well... my real mother was leopardfoot my sisters were mistkit, nightkit, and my brother was tigerkit and the reason I wasn't in thunderclan or no one knows who I am is because... a fox took me when I was born" said roseclaw. The muscular white tom with jet black paws looked at me in concern as the other cats were looking at roseclaw in horror, then a cat shouted" she shouldn't be here! she she should be far from here!". " Calm down rowanclaw! she's a cat just like everyone else right! Then treat her the same like everyone else!","yes, blackstar"" you better be" blackstar snarled feeling bad for the she-cat I mean she is an outcast like I was! " whats your name she-cat and your friend?", roseclaw listened and replied " im roseclaw, and this is my... sister?"," well **my** mother killed the fox and adopted roseclaw, and my name is flameeye" flameeye said proudly. The blue-silver she-cat jumped down off the branch and kindly said," what was your mothers name, flameeye? flameeye replied" her name was leafstorm... why?," well... her name and what happened to her was mentioned from the elders when I was a kit...". Then thats when a slender tom hopped of the branch" i'm onestar I am leader of windclan, blackstar is of shadowclan, mistystar is leader of riverclan, and bramblstar is leader of thunderclan... your birth clan... we all honor your strength and i'm guessing you have had a long journey... we are letting you pick, which clan shall you choose!" onestar said deeply. " I-I pick..." blackstar looked at roseclaw as if... they were equal... she looked around at the other cats from the other clans they were glaring, claws unsheathed ready to attack, and whispering. " I choose shadowclan... since every cat thinks i'm a monster!" roseclaw growled, blackstar smiled warmly at roseclaw's choice. Roseclaw adapted easily to her new home that is until rowanclaw went up to her one day and told her to help him, she followed him to the end of the shadowclan territory."I wanted to say... well why didn't you go to thunderclan? I mean it is your birth clan right? I mean what about your brother?...wait...he's dead right?"rowanclaw smirked. Roseclaw, upset turned around slowly padding to shadowclan when rowanclaw replied"walking away? pity I didn't know you were a **foxhearted... **warrior."rowanclaw smirked trying to hit a nerve. At this she whirled around and growled" how dare you! I dont wont to hurt you but I will if I have to." rowanclaw looked around and padded up to her and whispered in her ear" try me." roseclaw looked at her fellow clanmate trying to contain her hatred that was burning inside her so fiercly, but that hatred overcame her and she jumped on rowanclaws back, claws unsheathed. Rowanclaw, suprised, unsheathed his claws but his reaction was to late and roseclaw raked her claws along his flank, rowanclaw bit his tongue while is pelt stung and pummeled roseclaws stomach. Roseclaw shrieked as his claws dug into her soft underbelly and bit her shoulder " that is enough!" blackstars voice boomed with tawnypelt, tigerheart, and owlclaw padding along after him. Tawnypelt and tigerheart looked at rowanclaw and ran up to him asking if he was okay, blackstar looked at roseclaw who was limping,biting her lip every step she took toward him. When roseclaw got up to her leader she sat down, flexing her claws in the marshy ground" rowanclaw, roseclaw I want to know what exactly happened when we get back to camp and get your wounds treated, and you can lean on my shoulder till we get their...roseclaw." blackstar said calmly, rowanclaw glared at roseclaw with a glare that might as well be poison. Tigerheart looked at roseclaws down expression and spoke to his mother" so... i'm really roseclaws kin?", " yes... yes you are" tawnypelt replied.

After explaining what happened with roseclaw and rowanclaw blackstar looked at roseclaws tears falling silently in his den. In concern blackstar softly said" its ok, I understand how you feel... like no one wants you around, like your an outcast, and the glares and whispering that people say right in front of you... it happened to me, eventually it will all go away but it will take time." roseclaw looked up at him, rubbed her head against his muzzle, purred, and replied " thank you I will... see you soon?" , blackstar purred" yes, very soon." roseclaw padded out of blackstars den squinting her eyes as she stepped into the sudden sunlight, it was early greenleaf and she was about to get a frog when flameeye came out from the warriors den stretching. Flameeye padded to the fresh kill pile and wrinkled her nose " rats and frogs? thats it?" flameeye muttered roseclaw looked at her stepsister questionably as flameeye took a frog and sat down beside roseclaw. Flameeye looked at roseclaw and sighed" roseclaw... I know were family and all but... I dont feel like I belong here... in shadowclan so I was thinking that I would go to riverclan after talking to blackstar... tonight." roseclaw looked at her sister sadly and padded off to the warriors den heartbroken and fell into a restless sleep. Someone was prodding roseclaw to wake up, roseclaw slowly opened her eyes and saw that tigerheart... her kin was the one who was prodding her" your in the evening patrol" tigerheart said smiling like a kit. " who's in it?" roseclaw asked, "well... blackstar, my mother, flameeye, dawnpelt, you, and... rowanclaw." tigerheart said nervously. Roseclaw looked at her kin and bowed her head "i'm so sorry... for what I did to your... father" roseclaw said softly as tears rolled down her cheek. When everybody for the evening patrol came together roseclaw looked at rowanclaw who had a gleam in his eyes that only meant trouble. Roseclaw looked at flameeye and shed a tear... the one she had known since she was a kit going to a different clan, roseclaw looked at her kin, tawnypelt who was grooming herself she then paused and looked up at her aunt and forced a smile on her lips. Roseclaw then looked at blackstar he was talking to rowanclaw who was chuckling in their conversation, roseclaw sighed and sat down on a flat warm rock just waiting when a strange scent wafted up her nose. She looked at the others who must have smelled it to, it smelled what seemed like a wild kittypet? A rogue? maybe even a loner? The bad thing was that it was coming toward us, blackstar, tawnypelt, and rowanclaws fur was standing on end, their tails were swinging back and forth rapidly "whats wrong?" she asked with in concern" bloodclan!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
